Yuru Yuri: Lost Soul
by TheBlackKid
Summary: It was a normal and peaceful day in the Amusement Club. That is until Akari wanted more chips to eat. Then it became a living nightmare. A (really late) Halloween Fic.


Yuru Yuri: Lost Soul

By TheBlackKid

It was a normal day for the Amusement Club members. Yui was reading a book, Chinastu was staring at Yui reading a book, and Akari was…being Akari. The only person not there was Kyouko, who had to stay behind when class ended because she fell asleep…again.

It was really peaceful inside the clubroom. But like every other day, it didn't last long.

" **HEY, YOU GUYS!** " Kyouko shouted as she opened the door so hard she nearly broke it.

"Oh, great." Chinastu said sarcastically.

"Hey there, my little China-chan! Did you miss me?!"

"Not really."

" _Aw, come on. You know you did. You can't get enough of Super Sexy Kyouko-senpai._ " How Kyouko said that made it sound seductive. Which creeped Chinastu out extensively.

"G-Get away from me…"

" _Too late, China-chan._ _ **TIME FOR CUDDLES!**_ "

Kyouko had jumped onto Chinastu and began cuddling her like a teddy bear. Problem is, Kyouko has a really strong grip. So Chinastu's never able to escape on her own. She always needs help from someone. And as always, that someone was Yui.

" **Kyouko, get off her!** " Yui shouted as she tried to pry the two apart. She was basically the only person strong enough to rival Kyouko. So it didn't take long to get them separated. Once that happened, Chinastu crawled behind Yui out of fear. Hoping her "prince", as she would call her, would protect her.

" _Aw, come on, Yui! I just wanna cuddle my little China-chan!_ " Kyouko whined.

"You can't be doing that to people! You're basically attacking them!"

"Attacking? Please. Chinastu loves it. Right, China-chan?"

" **No, I don't! And quit calling me China-chan!** " Chinastu yelled.

"Boo. That hurts, China-chan."

Yui sighed as she facepalmed her entire head.

"Kyouko, you really are hope…"

 ***BURP***

The three girls looked over at Akari, who was eating a bag of chips and drinking some tea as she watched the whole scene that just happened not too long ago.

"What?" Akari asked.

…

…

…

"You were here?" The three girls asked.

" **OF COURSE I WAS HERE! I WAS HERE THE WHOLE TIME!** "

"Really?"

" **YES, REALLY!** "

" _Oh…_ "

Akari only grew angrier that her friends forgot about her again. It's a trait that she can't escape for some reason. Actually, she knew the reason. Because the other girls have told her it.

And she hated the living hell out of it.

" **GAH! When are you guys going to actually remember me for once?!** "

"Sorry, Akari. It's just that…" Yui tried to say something, but Akari cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. I don't have a presence. I've heard it too many times already. Well, whatever. I'm going to get more chips."

Akari then got off the pillow she was sitting on and floated over to the door. Phasing through it with little to no effort.

…

…

…

Clearly, the other three girls were completely speechless…and terrified.

"G-Guys. I-I'm not just seeing things, r-right?" Kyouko asked.

"I-I was hoping for that. B-But apparently we're not." Yui said.

"D-Did we just see Akari…fl-fl-float and ph-ph-phase through the door?" Chinastu asked.

They all looked at each other, then hurried outside to chase after Akari. So that they can interrogate her on what the hell just happened.

* * *

When they got outside, they were still in shock to see Akari floating her way to the main school building. She phased through some trees that were in her path. Not getting a single leaf in her hair.

" **AKARI!** " All three of them shouted her name.

"Huh? Oh hey, guys. What, you want chips too?"

" **No, we don't want any chips!** " Kyouko shouted.

" **Akari! What is this?!** " Yui asked.

"What's what?"

" **Don't you play dumb! Why are you floating?!** "

" **And how did you phase through the door and those trees?!** " Chinastu asked.

"Oh, that. Huh. I guess I forgot to tell you guys."

"Huh? Tell us what?" Yui asked.

"I died."

The three girls were too shocked with horror to say anything, but they did manage to spit something out.

Well…two of them, anyway.

" _Wha…_ "

" _What the…_ "

" **WHAT THE HELL?!** " Yui and Kyouko yelled.

Chinastu, on the other hand, just dropped to her knees and began crying heavy tears of sadness on the death of her best friend.

"Geez, guys. It's that big of a deal." Akari said.

" **Not a big deal?! Akari! YOU DIED! Why the hell are you NOW telling us this?!** " Yui shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry. I just forgot."

" **How the hell do you just forget that you died?!** " Kyouko asked, also with tears in her eyes.

"Well, I figured that it didn't really matter much since you guys can still see me. Although I am shocked that it took you guys this long to notice. I thought the floating and phasing was a _**dead**_ giveaway. Ha! Get it?"

" **Not funny, Akari!** "

The girls then heard footsteps heading their way. Judging by the time of day, they knew who it was. And they were worried about the reaction they would get.

Well…everyone but Akari, I mean.

" **TOSHINIO KYOUKO!** "

This was the voice the one and only Ayano Sugiura. Vice-president of the student council. She always comes around this time to get whatever handout Kyouko forgot to give during class. Chitose would always tag along with her, but for different reasons.

Reasons no one else likes to talk about.

"A-Ayano. N-Now's not a good time." Kyouko stuttered.

"Oh, no! I'm not falling for that! Whatever game you're playing isn't going to stop me from getting that hand…"

Ayano then noticed Akari floating next to her. And was a mix of confused and scared.

"Uh…why is Akari floating?" She asked.

"Because I died." Akari answered.

"I see."

"That sounds nice." Chitose added.

…

…

" **WAIT, WHAT?! YOU DIED?!** " They both shouted after realizing what Akari had just said.

"And she's acting all nonchalantly about it, too!" Yui yelled.

" **WH-WH-WH-WH-WH-WH-WH-WHAT?! H-H-HOW?! WHEN?! WHY ARE YOU NOW TELLING US THIS?!** " Ayano asked.

"That's what we asked her." Kyouko said.

"I just forgot." Akari said.

" **Forgot?!** "

"Again, that's what we asked her." Kyouko said.

"Well, you guys can still see me even though I'm dead. So I thought it wasn't a big deal."

"Akari…" Ayano said while shaking her head.

"Hey, guys! I just remembered something!" Chitose shouted.

"We're not in the mood to hear one of your fantasies, Chitose."

"No, not that! I just remembered that there's a way to resurrect Akari!"

"Huh?!" Three of the girls responded.

" **Wait! There is?! What is it, what is it, WHAT IS IT?!** " Chinastu shouted in Chitose's face.

"Well, it may be a bit risky, but there's this ritual you perform to where if done right, the soul of the loved one will return to their body. Looking like nothing happened to them."

"Chitose…how do you know such a thing?" Ayano asked.

"Chizuru has a book on rituals and dark magic. I think she's trying to become a witch or something."

" **Why?!** "

"Not sure. Though she did let me read it, and I found the ritual there. Maybe it could work."

" **I say we try it!** " Chinastu yelled.

" **What?!** " Yui and Ayano asked.

" **I agree! Let's do it!** " Kyouko yelled.

" **Are you two INSANE?!** "

"Come on, you guys. Don't you want Akari to be alive again?" Chitose asked.

"Actually, I'm okay being dead." Akari said.

" **Akari quit talking nonsense!** " Chinastu yelled.

Yui and Ayano looked at each other with unsure looks on their faces.

"I mean…we could give it a try." Yui said.

"Yeah…I guess." Ayano said.

"Great! I'll call Chizuru and tell her to meet us in the student council office." Chitose said.

" **YES! Come on, Akari! We're gonna bring you back to life!** " Kyouko cheered.

"Does this mean I'm not getting any chips?" Akari asked.

" **Will you forget about the chips already?!** " Yui shouted.

* * *

Once the group had reached the student council office, they saw Sakurako and Himawari arguing again. They did stop once they saw a floating Akari. That's when the other girls explained to them what was happening.

Their reactions were…let's just say "mixed".

" **AKARI'S DEAD?!** " This was Himawari's reaction.

"Cool." And this was Sakurako's reaction.

" **SAKURAKO!** "

See what I mean?

"What? I mean, yeah I'm sad that Akari's dead. But the fact that she's a ghost now is so damn cool!"

"That's what I tried to tell them. But they wouldn't listen." Akari said.

"Hey, Akari! Can you do the thing yet?!"

"The thing? Oh yeah, that thing! Yeah, I can do it! I've been practicing!"

" **OOO!** Let me see! Let me see! **Let me see!** "

"See what?" The others asked.

Akari then floated to the center of the room and started messing around with her head. She kept moving it back and forth with her hands until…

 ***POP***

…It came off.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " The girls screamed in horror…

" **SO AWESOME!** " Expect Sakurako, who was amazed by the whole thing.

" **Akari! For the love of God, please! PUT YOUR HEAD BACK ON!** " Yui shouted.

" _Fine._ " Akari whined as she screwed her head back onto her body.

"When is Chizuru gonna get here? I don't think I can take much more of this." Chinastu asked.

"Much of what?"

The girls turned around to see Chizuru entering the student council office. With her was the book Chitose mentioned earlier.

" **Chizuru! Thank goodness you're here! We need your help on bringing Akari back to life and…** "

"Wait. Akari's dead?" Kyouko tried to explain the situation, but was interrupted with this question that Chizuru asked.

"Yep! And she's a ghost right here!" Sakurako cheered, with an added wave from Akari.

…

…

" **So cool!** "

" **WHAT?!** " The six girls shouted in disbelief.

" **Ch-Chizuru…what are you saying?!** " Chitose asked.

"Sis, do you know how much I've wanted to see an actual ghost?! I've started studying dark magic because of this reason! And now, I finally get to see one!"

"You're studying dark magic just because you wanted to see a ghost?" Ayano asked in disbelief.

"Hey, I don't question the fact that you want Kyouko to be your girlfriend. So don't question my dream."

"Wait, what?" Kyouko asked.

" **Ch-Chizuru!** " Ayano was blushing hard out of embarrassment at this point.

"W-Woah…I can't believe I'm actually seeing a ghost this close up! All those dark magic lessons are really starting to pay off!" Chizuru was admiring Akari's body-less soul like it was Christmas morning or something.

"How did you die anyway, Akari?" Sakurako asked.

"Well…remember that time we had that sleepover at the clubroom and I ended up rolling down the hill in a barrel?"

"Yeah."

"Well while I was rolling, I hit my head on a tree and it got decapitated from my body. Oddly enough, I automatically turned into a ghost. Probably because God forgot about me. Typical."

"I see."

"Hey, did she do the thing already?" Chizuru asked."

"Yeah, she just did it." Sakurako said.

" **What?! I missed the thing?! Damnit!** "

"I can do it again if you want." Akari said.

" **OH GOD PLEASE NO!** " The other girls shouted.

" _Aw, what! Come on! I wanna see a headless Akari!_ " Chizuru whined.

"Seriously. What the hell is wrong with you three?" Himawari asked.

"Look, Chizuru. We just need a way to put Akari back into her body. So can you do it or not?" Chinastu asked.

Chizuru looked at Akari and vice-versa. Both were unsure of this even being an idea. Chizuru was only a novice at dark magic, starting only a month ago. She had no hope of this ever working.

Not that she wanted it to work, I mean.

"W-Well…I could try." She said nervously. "B-But it's very risky."

"We're willing to try. Anything to bring our friend back." Kyouko said.

"But I'm right here." Akari said.

"We mean physically, Akari." Yui said.

"Yeah, I know. But…"

" **Don't worry, Akari! We'll get you back in your body in no time!** " Chinastu cheered.

"But I really want to…"

" _ ***Psst***_ _Just go with it, Akari. It's not gonna work anyway._ " Sakurako whispered to her. Akari then let out a huge sigh of the "I give up" type.

"Alright. Let's do this."

" **YES!** " The girls cheered as they were about to have their friend back from the dead.

* * *

"First off, I'll need some room. Someone would have to move these tables out the way." Chizuru said.

Once the tables were eventually moved to the side, Chizuru told Akari to lay down on the open space with her arms and legs spread out like she's making a snow angel. Then she took a black marker and drew a Pentagram underneath her. It was easy this way since Akari's a ghost. She just went through her while drawing the middle of it. with the drawing finished, Chizuru opened her book of dark magic to find the page with the ritual her sister mentioned earlier. Once it was found, she cleared her throat and began to read the spell.

" _For thou who sleeps in stone and clay, heed this call, rise up and obey, treck on through the Mortal door, assemble flesh and walk once more._ "

The Pentagram then started to glow a white light underneath Akari. It was so bright, that it nearly blinded the other girls. They couldn't see what was happening, but they did hear Akari's screams of pain going on in the light.

They were starting to get worried. They knew it was a risky thing to do, but they had to try something… **ANYTHING** to bring their friend back from the dead.

Soon the light started fading away until it matched Akari's body figure. Then it broke away like glass as it, and the Pentagram, dissolved away on their own.

Everyone at this point was staring at Akari. Hoping that this seemly dangerous spell worked out well.

"A-Akari…?" Chinastu said nervously.

"Ow. My head." Akari got up from the floor and everyone noticed that…

…

…

…she was still floating.

" **NOOOOOO! IT DIDN'T WORK!** " Chinastu shouted before dropping to the floor again to cry.

"Well, the chance of it working was about 0.1%" Chizuru said.

" **Why are you now telling us this?!** " Ayano yelled.

"I forgot."

" _ **sigh.**_ " Ayano's sigh sounded angrier than last time.

"Great. So now what do we do?" Himawari asked.

"Well, I still want some chips." Akari said.

" **FORGET. ABOUT. THE CHIPS!** " Yui shouted at her.

"Can't you do it again, Chizuru?" Chitose asked her twin sister.

"Nope. Sorry, Sis. I was already under-leveled when I did it the first time. I won't have enough power to do it again until I get to level 666."

"Of course it's **THAT** level…" Yui said while facepalming her entire head.

"But…then again…"

"What? Is there something else we could try?" Kyouko asked.

"No. I'm just saying…what's the point of all this?"

" **HUH?!** " The six girls reacted in pure shock.

"What I mean is…do **YOU** want to be alive again, Akari? Cause from what I've seen so far, you seem pretty happy to be a ghost."

"Of course I am! I love being a ghost! But so far, none of them has listened to me this entire day! Just like when I was alive!" Akari complained.

" **WHAT?!** "

"And now that I think about it, I've received more attention from being dead than alive."

"Damn. And yet, you guys consider yourselves to be her friends. No wonder she died." Sakurako said.

" **Are you seriously blaming your death on us?!** " Himawari asked.

"Of course I am. If you guys didn't take so long on finding me, I could be still alive right now. But I don't hate you guys for it, though. I enjoy this _**1-up**_ I got. Ha! Get it?"

" **Again…not funny, Akari!** " Kyouko yelled.

"So us trying to help you was a waste of our time?!" Ayano asked.

"Don't get me wrong. I appreciate the fact that you tried to return me to my body. But the thing is, I like being dead. I feel so free and relaxed. Not having to deal with life screwing me over every day. It's just perfect!"

The girls gave this statement some thought. Akari did had the worst luck when she was alive, but nobody noticed because she had no presence (figurately). But now that she (literally) doesn't have one, she seems…happier than she used to be. Almost like a new person.

So if this is what she wants, they just have to learn to accept it. whether they like it or not.

"Okay, Akari. If you're really okay about this, then we won't object." Chinastu said.

"Thanks, you guys. Now I can continue to feel so _**alive**_ again. Ha! Did ya get that one?"

"Akari, I swear to God. Make one more death pun…" Kyouko got agitated.

" ***giggle*** Sorry."

"Great! Now that this is all done with, I'm hungry! When can we get something to eat?!" Sakurako whined as she pumped her fist in the air. But by doing so, she lifted herself off the ground and was now floating like Akari.

"Hey. You're floating." Chizuru said.

"So are you."

"I got tired of standing."

"You always get tired of standing." Akari said.

"I've got weak feet."

"I see." Both Akari and Sakurako said.

The other six girls…they were **NOT** believing what they were witnessing right now.

" **Whoa, whoa, whoa! What?! Why are you two floating?!** " Yui asked.

"Why else? We died too." Sakurako said.

" **ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!** " The six girls shouted.

"Nope. It's true."

" **H-How?! J-Just how?!** " Ayano asked.

"Well, I died from getting hit by a truck while trying to get my ball from the street."

"I died from getting stabbed during a robbery at a pizza shop." Chizuru said.

"And fun fact, Rise was never alive to begin with." Akari said.

"Again… **Why are you now telling us this?!** " Yui asked.

"We forgot." All three dead girls said at once.

"Unbelievable."

"Well…it may be truly sad that four of our friends are dead, including my twin sister, at least they're happy about it." Chitose said.

"Yeah, true." Kyouko said. "Now let's go get those chips you wanted, Akari."

The three ghost girls looked at each other with blank faces on each of them.

"Actually…I not craving some chips anymore." Akari said.

"Oh? Well, that's a shock. What do you want then?" Chinastu asked.

The three didn't answer. Instead, they brought their heads down for a quick second. Then gained scary and evil looks on their faces.

"Wh…What's with those looks?" Ayano asked with a little fear inside her.

" _Well…when I said I wasn't craving chips anymore, I mean that we're craving something else._ " Akari said in a creepy voice.

"A-A-And what is…th-that?"

All three bodyless girls giggled a creepy laugh before answering.

"Your… **SOULS!** "

" **WH-WHAT?!** " The six living girls reacted with even more fear for their lives.

" **Wh-Why do you wanna eat our souls?!** " Chinastu asked.

" _Oh, it's nothing personal. It's just that we're ghosts. And ghosts eat the souls of the living. And now we're about to have a feast._ " Akari said.

"A-Akari…"

" _You know, Himawari. I've been wondering for the longest time if your soul is as big as your boobs. Now I get to finally find out if you truly did deserve the nickname Boob-chan._ " Sakurako said in the same creepy voice as Akari.

"S-Sakurako." Himawari said in fear.

" _Do you know how long I've been craving your soul, Sis? Every night when you sleep I would try to stop myself from devouring yours whole. My mouth is drooling just thinking about it._ " Chizuru said, also with the same creepy voice.

"Ch-Chizuru…h-hold on. L-Let's think about this…" Chitose tried to talk some sense to her twin.

But it was too late. All six girls were backed into the wall. Yui tried to open the door to escape, but it wouldn't budge. It was most likely locked from the outside, and somehow one of the three ghost girls managed to lock it without them noticing.

Every single last one of them had tremendous amounts of fear inside them. They were about to have their souls eaten by their own friends. And from the looks on their faces, they're not going to have any remorse in the end.

"A-Akari…S-Sakurako…Ch-Chizuru…pl-please…"

" **HAVE MERCY!** " All the girls shouted in a last-ditched attempt to save their own lives.

But…it did nothing.

" **ITADAKIMASU!** "

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

* * *

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

" **Chinastu! Wake up!** "

"H-Huh?! A-Akari?!"

"You were screaming in your sleep again."

"O-Oh. I-I was."

"Was it that dream again?"

Y-Yeah. It was. This makes it the fourth time this month. Why do I keep having such a horrible dream?" Chinastu felt like she was going to cry her eyes out. That's when Akari grabbed hold of her and brought her into a hug.

"It's okay, Chinastu. Whatever that dream is, it's nothing more than that. A dream. Nothing like that will ever happen in real life. You're going to be okay."

" ***sniff*** Th-Thanks, Akari."

"I think Sis is making breakfast. I'll meet you downstairs after I use the bathroom."

"Okay!"

The two girls let go of each other and Chinastu left the room to go get breakfast. Leaving Akari by herself in her own room.

" _ ***giggle***_ _Aw, Chinastu. So sweet and innocent._ " Akari said in a creepy voice. She then got off the bed and started floating next to the end of it.

" _But you're also an idiot. It truly does suck that I can't torment you and the others in real life. For the hell you've all put me through when I was alive. But at least I can do so in your dreams…_

…

 _Well…for now, I mean._ _ ***giggle***_

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **Here it is! The Yuru Yuri Halloween Fic that should've been up last Wednesday. I had fun writing it and I hope you guys have fun reading it. Who knows, if this goes well, I might write a Christmas Fic. That is if something doesn't come up before then.**

 **Anyway, that's all from me. Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow the story. Thanks for reading. Later.**


End file.
